Talk:Suicide
Ira Gaines I think that Ira committed suicide, but he never intentionally wanted to kill himself in the first place. Jack told him that he could be protected, but Ira knowe that the Drazens were too powerful, and he was right, Nina Myers was a mole working for Andre Drazen under the alias Yelena. He deliberately turned around to Jack even he knew that he would die. Please leave your thoughts, I'm not sure whether to put him in the article. Vichy101 : I don't think he was suicidal, he was only a mercenary but his act wasn't one of a fanatic who would kill themselves rather then be caught like Masheer. I think that he knew he couldn't be protected because the drazens were too powerful, he was right because Nina Myers ended up being revealed as their mole and she probably wouldn't have hesitated to kill him like she killed Jamey. I also think that he preferred death to prison and being scared of running from the Drazens. That'S that I think. Julie777 16:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :: He was definitely suicidal. Julie I don't understand your point. If you cause your own death, it's suicide. It doesn't matter if you wanted to do it or not. Plus, there is no difference between the suicide of Masheer and the suicide of Gaines besides the manner in how it happened. They both would have preferred to live. :: Forcing someone else to shoot you is a form of suicide. Think about it: if Bob lost his fortune then jumped in front of a truck, you wouldn't say the truck driver committed intentional homicide. He had no choice in the matter, and neither did Jack with Gaines. When actual, distraught people pull guns on cops, the term "suicide by cop" is even used in courtrooms. :: Why isn't Gaines in this article, and why are homicides framed to look like suicides placed among the actual suicides? – Blue Rook 20:19, 25 July 2007 (UTC)talk ::: It was a "suicide by cop" thing, which counts as suicide, so I included him now. -- Matthew R Dunn 12:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) : It wasn't a sucide. Jack technically killed Gaines. He is the one who killed him but Gaines intention was to have Jack shoot him. Of course it was a form of sucide but Jack was the one who pulled the trigger. I think that needs to be included --Mstouffer 10:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Suicidal people Also, I was thinking If I should put people who were willing to sacrifice themselves or if their suicide was misinterpreted, such as George Mason or Omar (Day 2). Vichy101 16:21, 20 February 2007 (UTC) : Yes I think that would work. Julie777 16:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) What about Ted Cofell? Even though Jack hit him, he refused to take his medicine to save himself and is even listed as one of the "killers" in the Deaths on 24 article. Thief12 04:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I sure don't see why not. OneWeirdDude 01:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Attempts, almosts, fakes, etc. How come there are a bunch of non-suicides, both in their respective sections, and in the Notes section? Shouldn't they either be in their sections only, or in the Notes section only, for consistency? OneWeirdDude 01:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Walt Cummings Wasn't it pretty clear from dialogue that Cummings was, in actuality, murdered, and therefore shouldn't be on this list? -Randy 07:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Certainly someone should go through and reformat the article to make a distinction between actual suicides and framed ones. I did the same kind of operation for presidential pardons, to distinguish between pardons that were redeemed, and those that weren't for 2 separate reasons. Does this make sense? 08:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that makes sense. I'll check out presidential pardons and see what I can here. -Randy 07:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC)